starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian Parker
Early Life Adrian Parker, considered by his parents and medical experts alike as one of the luckiest children ever, entered life on August 9th, 2357 in the DWA District of the planet Brisch. Adrian just barely survived the operation due to several complications, leaving him with dozens of health problems, notably asthma and minor muscle atrophy. His parents, Adam Parker and Lisa Mason, had a very unstable relationship during Adrian's childhood. His mother, a supporter of Mormon extremism, disagreed with his father on nearly everything. Due to both the tension in his home and the near constant bullying at his school, Adrian became very shy and reserved. He didn't make any real friends during school, and usually spent his time absorbing knowledge by reading books, writing stories, or plucking it from the minds of passerbys. He was later diagnosed with Aspberger's Syndrome. Adrian thought nothing about how he could openly read the minds of others around him, falsely believing that everyone could do it. During high school, Adrian casually breezed through his classes with scores averaging 90-110%. At fifteen, his parents inevitably filed for divorce. He continued living with his father, spending the summers in his mother's apartment. He graduated from high school in 2375. Nervously, he applied to a small private university known as the Quartz-Miller University of Southern DWA District, or QMU. Pre-Military Life Adrian, still burdened by Aspberger's, made his first true friend in college. Jared Brooks, his roommate, befriended Adrian, and was very accepting of his social disability. With encouragement from Jared, he made friends with several others in the school. During his second year at the university, he took a test to be listed as a member of the Brisch Mensa Society, boosting his confidence in himself even further. Adrian graduated in 2379, a full year early, with a major in Linguistics, and a minor in Military Sciences. He was dropped into the world, left to fend for himself. Even with all the medical and mental complications he was forced to live with, he managed to live a simplistic life for ten years, fully contented. The company he worked for sent him to Earth in 2388 for a full year. When his time on Earth ended, he was incredibly excited to return home to his normal life. As he headed to the spaceport, and home to Brisch, an emergency news broadcast appeared on the radio. "...Brisch, the Federation metropolis on the edge of the Arachnid Quarantine Zone, is under siege by one of the largest Skinnie armadas seen by humanity..." Stuck on Earth, Adrian was forced to watch the civilian death count reach nine billion in only three months. His family and friends were mercilessly slaughtered by the Skinnies. Adrian swore to fight back, in whatever way possible. He was tested to find if he was psychic, which he inevitably was. He quickly applied to Military Intelligence . His application was accepted. However, he wasn't assigned to any specific battalion, instead being sent to various unstable battalions to restore control using his influential powers. His most recent assignment was to monitor the AFC-BC295 Osmond Ingram and manage Human-Skinnie relations. Parker